Cullens and Bella go to Boarding school
by govolturialecbella
Summary: The Cullens and Bella get sent to boarding school after getting expelled after the first few weeks. !REVEIW!  Rated T to be safe. Bad summary. Please reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

Cullens go to Boarding school

Chapter 1

I do not own twilight

The letter

It was saturday and I was sitting on a couch in the main house with my fabulous husband Edward and my wonderful daughter Rennesme.

Alice had, had a vision that Esme and Carlisle wanted to talk to them all apart from Rennesme but I didn't want to leave Rennesme at home without any of us and I didn't want to leave her with Jacob as I don't trust him much now.

A few minuets after sitting there Carlisle and Esme came in with what looked like a very long letter.

''Do any of you want to guess what this letter is about or where it came from because I do,'' Carlisle said trying to be calm.

No one said anything but we could tell it was bad.

''Well then I shall tell you what it says shall I.

_Dear Dr and Mrs Cullen,_

_I am writing to inform you of why firstly Isabella and Edward are EXPELLED_ for,

_Constant note passing and talking during class._

_Kissing whenever they get the chance (Cafetteria, between lessons, before and after school to name just a few)._

_Dissrupting the teachers and constantly trying to correct them._

_Isabella has also been playing pranks on other students with Emmett._

_Isabella has alo been wearing clothes which are not appropriate to school._

_Emmett has also been expelled for,_

_Playing pranks ._

_Being absolutly stupid._

_Not paying attention in class._

_Rosalie has been expelled for,_

_Being mad at the other students for nothing._

_Not paying attention in class._

_Wearing clothes that are not innopropriate for school._

_Alice and Jasper have been expelled for,_

_Ditching class._

_Not paying attention in class._

_When paying attention in class always correcting the teacher._

_Alice has also been wearing innopropriate clothing for school._

_I hope you see my reasons for expelling them from my school._

_Yous sincerely,_

_Mr Bodding'' Carlisle read._

Okay we are so in trouble now.

''So as you all have been able to get expelled some how within the first few week at school Carlisle and myself have decided to send you all to boarding school in England,'' Esme said.

''What will happen to Rennesme then,'' I asked quite worried I didn't want to be far away from my baby girl she was three now and I didn't want to be in another country to her.

''You shall take her with you and there is a playgroup thing there where you can drop her of while your at school,''Esme answered.

After that there were a few random questions from Emmett. But that was the only sensible question.

Edward, Rennesme and I went back to are cottage soon enough after that so we could pack and it was late so Rennesme had actualy already fallen asleep so that was another excuse to leave.

We head of to England and the boarding school in a week.


	2. Chapter 2

_LAST TIME: Edward, Rennesme and I went back to are cottage soon enough after that so we could pack and it was late so Rennesme had actually already fallen asleep so that was another excuse to leave._

_We head of to England and the boarding school in a week_.

NOW:

Edward and I lay in our bed that night while we enjoyed each other's company for the last week before we got split off into dorms I hope though that we get to stay with each other in our dorm so we can both stay with Rennesme and not have to send her back and forth between rooms.

Once Rennesme woke up we did some more packing and just laying and relaxing and being a family as a whole and having fun.

The next week:

We had everything packed and ready to go off to England for boarding school. We all met at the main house to go to the airport then drive to the school. Edward had our bags for till the rest turns up or we go shopping. We still have to wear a uniform though it looks alright with the alterations Alice made we have to wear (go onto my profile the links to my polyvore account sets for all the stories are on there and some I am thinking about writing or I am writing as an actual story) and I had Rennesme.

Once we got to the main house everyone was there and Esme was just locking the door as Carlisle and her where going to be taking us all to the airport.

Once we got on the plane after a very long wait as it was delayed we sat in our seats and got ready for the long plane ride ahead. I was sitting with Rennesme on one side and Edward on the other as the plane lifted off I snuggled into Edwards arms for the long flight to somewhere in England.

About half way through the flight Rennesme woke up and needed to be fed and changed so I untangled myself from Edward's arms and picked Nessie up and the changing bag and went off to change her diaper.

Soon she was back to sleep though and then the plane ride sort of flew by (it helped that Edward was talking to her all through the flight though. Once we landed we got all the way through the security system without a hitch and Nessie was still asleep we got into the taxis that where waiting to take us to the school.

Nessie woke up just as we arrived at the school but luckily didn't start crying and screaming for some food or a diaper change we got to the office and got our schedules and room assignments. Luckily Edward and I had the same schedule and as we where a 'special case' we got to share a room and there was cot in there so she would be with us during the night in case she wakes up and we don't have to go to the other side of the school just to get her to calm down and go back to sleep.

This is going to be a lively year I can already tell. Once we got to our room we went inside I placed Nessie in her cot and then I went to get changed into my school uniform (as we have to wear it all the time except for holidays and weekends) while Edward played with and then when I was done changing he would change and I would be playing with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry I accidently uploaded the last chapter before I finished it.

**Cullen's go to boarding school**

**Chapter 3**

Last time: This is going to be a lively year I can already tell. Once we got to our room we went inside I placed Nessie in her cot and then I went to get changed into my school uniform (as we have to wear it all the time except for holidays and weekends) while Edward played with and then when I was done changing he would change and I would be playing with her.

Now: As I got out of the bathroom I saw the cutest scene ever Edward and our daughter where on the sofa and even though he was just tickling her it all looked so cute together laughing I didn't want to get Edward to leave to go change but I had to before we get in trouble.

"Hey," I said to him to get his attention while sitting down next to them.

"Oh hey I like your uniform it is very sexy I better get changed and then later we can have a little fun with it shall we,'' he said to me all the time his voice was getting huskier and huskier then walked off into the bathroom grabbing his uniform on the way. I had Nessie in my arms and I started tickling her and kissing her head we were like that for about five minutes before I heard the door open and Edward walk into the room and oh my god did he look sexy I can't wait till tonight.

Once he got out I changed Nessie out of her outfit and into something more comfy before we go down for dinner in the cafeteria. But oh my god did Edward look sexy as hell that is basically all I can think about, Tonight shall be fun.

But we did actually need to make an appearance at dinner so we left and made our way to the cafeteria to meet up with the rest of our family apart from Carlisle and Esme for obvious reasons.

When we got there we lined up to get some food to 'eat' while feeding Nessie something. But one thing we didn't know is when we get there; there would be a big surprise in store for us when we walked into the cafeteria, but boy did we get a big surprise about one of the people on the teachers table.

? POV 

I had just finishing teaching my last lesson of the day we are meant to be getting six new students and apparently there is also a little baby/toddler coming as well. I wonder what happened to the Cullen's and Bella last I heard was just before I went off to University Edward and her where back from their honeymoon early as Bella got some horrid tropical disease and could die. Poor her, just then I got back to my room which I shared with my husband as we are the live in teachers even though he doesn't work here he is an author we are both here during the nights and we are both mainly here during the day apart from when he goes off to signings and meetings.

I see my lovely husband sitting there totally engrossed in his writing so I decide to sneak up on him and cover his eyes while kissing his head.

"Hey how were the students today no back talk or need for detentions I hope," he asked me.

"No everything was fine and everyone was hyped about the new students coming," I replied.

"So no one wanted to do much work then," he replied.

"Yep, pretty much no one did any work at all."

"Come on we better get going to dinner then," he said before he took my hand and led me towards the cafeteria so we could eat and hopefully catch a glimpse of the new students and the toddler.

We got something to eat and sat down waiting till a group of people that I never thought that I would see again and defiantly not as students with a toddler in a senior school as this is England and they don't have high schools which we are used to n America.

I felt my Jaw drop and my eyes go wide as I saw them as I dropped my Fork.

**A/N**

**So sorry I accidently put up the last chapter before I finished it sorry. But can you guess who the teacher is from Forks or is it someone from Bella's past in Phoenix because they never did say much about what Bella's life was like in Phoenix send a review with who you think it is.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Last time: I felt my Jaw drop and my eyes go wide as I saw them as I dropped my Fork_

Chapter 4

BPOV

There sat Angela from Forks oh god this is going to need a lot of explanation. We quickly found a seat at a table of seven so that it would just be our family I grabbed a jar of cooked pasta that I brought with me from the room and started to feed Nessie.

Nessie eat as the rest of us just pretended to and we all talked a bit. After a while I had finished feeding Nessie and we all went back to our dorms to spend some time with our mates before the long school day tomorrow

**A/N**

Sorry this is just filler I accidently deleted the chapter and I can't remember what I wrote in it and I have been away on holiday for two weeks so sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

_Last time: Nessie and we all went back to our dorms to spend some time with our mates before the long school day tomorrow _

**Now**

Once we woke Nessie up changed her, fed her and dressed her we got dressed for school and went to breakfast.

We got some food and sat at the table this time with Nessie on Edwards lap and him feeding her some fruit from our plates instead of sitting on my lap the child day-care thing got cancelled so I am feeding Nessie at lunch breakfast, lunch and dinner tomorrow and Edward is Feeding her today and so on and so forth. We got our timetables this morning and Edward and I got most of our lessons together apart from gym and Spanish so while I am in gym Edward will take her to Spanish and while he is in gym I take her to Spanish.

Schedule

Bella - Edward

Maths - Maths

Spanish - Gym

English - English

Lunch - Lunch

Gym - Spanish

Biology - Biology

So to be honest we will get to see each other a lot through the day it's just a shame that we don't get to be together in Spanish and gym because I have this really cute outfit which will totally get Edward all predatorily and stuff. Then again I could just wear it one evening after dinner and then we would be all alone and we can do anything we like.

Then the bell went and brought me out of my thoughts. It was time to go to maths and unfortunately we actually had to go to class as Carlisle and Esme are going to be calling all are teachers everyday to make sure we don't skip and if we do we get sent to an all girls or all boys boarding school on opposite sides of the world and Alice has already seen that they will actually go through with it if we skip unless Nessie is sick or something similar to that.

And then I realise that Edward has stood up put Nessie in her carry cot thing and he is waving his hand in front of my face to get my attention. So I just stand up take Nessie from his hand take his other hand and start to drag him with me to math and let's just say I can already tell he has a goofy grin on his face just like always so I look behind me at him just to make sure he does have that smile on his face and guess what he does.

Just then we reach the door to math so I let go of his hand open the door walk in and take a seat at the back by the window with Edward following closely behind me as I put Nessie on the desk Edward took the seat next to me and I put Nessie on my lap as Edward put the carrier under our desk settling down for the lesson ahead. It is a shame that I don't have next lesson with Edward I have Spanish and he has gym but at least I have Nessie to keep me company. The lesson went by slowly and nothing really happened. Nessie was asleep the whole lesson so she will probably wake up during Spanish.

As we left the classroom Edward gave me a quick kiss before heading off to gym while I went in the opposite direction with Nessie to Spanish. Spanish went by quickly and I am glad that I am fluent in Spanish because I really can't be bothered to pay attention to the teacher in most classes I can be bothered to pay attention to Edward and Ness though they make the lessons interesting by distracting me from what they are saying and keep me entertained.

Spanish seemed to go by very quickly and soon it was time for English and I could see Edward again so with Nessie in my arms I went off to English where I met Edward outside the door so we could walk in together and yet again sit at the back but unfortunately there was a seating plan so Edward and I got split up but fortunately he was just in the desk behind me so we could still be close and get out quickly if need be. I was sat next to a boy with very greasy hair, spotty face, glasses and a bit fat and Edward was next to a bleach blond bimbo whose face was caked in makeup and it was very obvious she had a boob job. Let's just say neither of us where very happy about who we had to sit next to.

A few minutes after the start of the lesson Nessie woke up and started crying so I passed her to Edward and he calmed her down pretty quickly after I passed her to him. It's just the daddy daughter bond they have with each other. Once he had calmed Nessie down he rocked he gently lulling her back to sleep. The teacher just kept droning on and on about something I think it was Charles dickens's Great Expectations as you can see I am not paying much attention to whatever is going on. The bimbo next to Edward is still trying and failing to flirt with him and get him to go out with her, but Edward just keeps telling her no.

This is not the first time this has happened it did happen a lot more at our old school but then they sort of just ran off when they saw that I was with him especially when we started making out in the cafeteria, lessons, assemblies basically any time we where together we would just start making out it's not our fault that we were still newlyweds and I suppose that we still are I mean we haven't been married long only for a yearish you can't expect us to not want each other as much as we do want each other.

After English we went off to lunch there we met with the others and got some food to make us seem human and I fed Nessie while the others pretended to eat and Edward spent the majority of the time just playing with Nessie and kissing me a bit but not much as Nessie was here with us and we didn't like kissing in front of her as we wanted to keep her mind innocent and she was kind of in the way with her where she was on my lap.

The rest of lunch went by quickly and soon it was time for me to go to gym so I gave Nessie to Edward and headed off to gym. Once I got into the changing room I quickly put on my clothes which I brought to wear in gym (Link in profile). Fortunately for me since I was changed I am much more balanced and a lot less clumsy now I never trip and I am extremely flexible which is good for me since apparently we are doing gymnastics this term which is training to get us flexible for next term which is Ice-skating there are going to be competitions for each at the end of the term that we are doing them in.

We started off with 2 laps around the gym and then five minutes of stretches to loosen up the muscles. Then we had to see how far we could get down into the splits and if we could do handstands and cartwheels. Of course thanks to my new found flexibility and co-ordination I could do all three without too much thought and effort needed to be put in to it. There were only two of us who could actually get down into the splits which surprised me a girl named Suzy who was a very good gymnast and has won quiet a gymnastic competitions and me. There was about five of us who could do both handstands and cartwheels. And there were a few people who couldn't do any of the three which included the girl who was flirting with Edward in English.

After that I didn't really do much as it was just trying to get some of the others to learn how to do handstands and cartwheel. It was soon the end of the lesson and I got changed quickly and then went to Biology to see Edward and Nessie. I was glad it was nearly the end of the day because even though I was now a vampire and I couldn't sleep but I still felt worn out from the day and I was ready to go and relax and hopefully get a little loving from Edward.

Once I got to biology Edward gave me a lingered kiss on my cheek and handed Nessie to me held my other hand that wasn't holding Nessie. Just then the teacher walked in and all I could say was Edward and I where both dumbfounded by who it was. Let's say we did not expect who it was to be there...

**A/N**

**Cliff-hanger I know I haven't updated in ages but this is a long chapter and I have been very busy with school and I have three tests next week so please just bare with me.**

**Review please. **


	6. AN

**A/N**

**I am SO sorry about this but I don't have the time to write anymore, so I am putting BOTH of my stories up for adoption. If you want either or both of my stories PM me.**

**govolturialecbella**


	7. adopted

So this story has been adopted by thefirstson. http:/ www. . /u/ 2633283 remove the spaces


End file.
